


Condenación a los barbaros

by Aexa15BB



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB
Summary: No tiene sentido, una ¿AU?Solo que una historia sacada de mis sueños de las deidades peleando y los mortales en medio.(Solo una justificación para guardar esta historia por si la borro o pierdo)
Relationships: (Menor medida)Megatronus/Thirteen, (menor medida)Megatron/Optimus Prime





	Condenación a los barbaros

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, solo tome el nombre y cultura, las personalidades son totalmente... o en su mayoría adaptadas a la historia.  
> Consejo: oir Barbaros, antes, después o durante e intenta no buscar sentido.

Condenación a los barbaros

Prima veía a los cybertronianos... destruir a su padre, estúpidas guerras que mataban lentamente al padre de todos, al protector de las sparks unidas.

Prima: ¿Qué puedes esperar, de estos animales?  
Su aspecto y su color son un horror...

Liege mira a su hermano, Prima veía, por supuesto, la peor zona, la principal del caos, Decepticons y Autobots persiguiendo el _Allspark_ , y por supuesto... que lo apoyo en este despreció

Liege: _Diabloca es su piel, muy pronto han de morir  
Jamás he visto algo peor..._

Liege entonces mira a Quintus, sonriendo, Quintus solo asiente, los dos saben, tienen idea de lo que pasara.

Liege/Quintus: Son barbaros, barbaros 

Prima: Indios insensibles (inhumanos)

Liege/Quintus: Son barbaros, barbaros

Prima: _Saquémoslos_ de aquí

Quintus: No son como tú y yo

Liege: _Demonios deben ser_

Prima: ¡En son de guerra hay que tocar!

Liege/Quintus: Son barbaros, barbaros

Sucios, rojos diablos

Prima/ Liege/Quintus: Los tenemos que acabar **.**

**_En una parte de Cybertron_ **

Megatronus y Solus hablaban en bajo volumen, mientras esta última, rehacía un marco para su hermano Trece... y hablaban de la situación de Prima.

Megatronus: _Esto yo temí, el Blanco es un demonio (_ Prima _)_ _  
No más que ambición puede sentir_

Solus: por clara que es su faz,

Megatronus: _Es un simple disfraz_

**__ **

Otros cybertronianos, un minero y un archivista en camilla, adentro del gran fuerte Arca-Nemesis en la área medica...

Megatron: _¿Podra su marco dolor sentir?_

  
Al lado de la camilla se oía el cotilleo de más personas,

Starscream: **_Son Barbaros, barbaros_**

Soundwave: _Blancos: Insensibles (inhumanos)_

Starscream: **_Son Barbaros, barbaros_**

Shockwave: _Asesino son_

  
Con el minero y archivero...

Megatron: _No son como tú y yo,_

Ratchet (entrando al área médica): No _podemos_ confiar en ellos

Megatron toma la mano de **su** archivero, besando de sus servos y saliendo dela área médica...

Megatronus (A Soundwave, Shockwave, StarscreamI): _Son de guerra hay que tocar..._

Soundwave: _Son Barbaros: barbaros_

Shockwave: Esto va _primero_

Megatron: _Guerra sigue, a luchar_

**_Con Prima, Quintus, Liege y... Quintensson_ **

Liege: Son barbaros, barbaros

Quintensiano X: ¡Vamos a cabarlos!

Quintus: Son barbaros, barbaros

Prima: ¡Hay que aniquilarlos!

**_La... la guerra_ **

Solus: Son Barbaros, barbaros

Mecgatron (Entrando cabizbajo al lugar): _Seres insensibles (I_ _nhumanos_ _)_

Megatronus / Prima: _¡Es_ hora _de_ pelea _r_!


End file.
